tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Bennymiser's Stats for Cards Recieved from Basic Packs
As of now, a total of 412.5k gold has been spent on basic packs, meaning a total of 4125 cards have been received. Currently has 343.5k gold saved in game and will update whenever it gets spent. BREAKDOWNS: 143.6k gold 50 common, 2 rare 49 common, 3 rare 48 common, 4 rare 44 common, 7 rare, 1 legendary (apex) 48 common, 4 rare 47 common, 5 rare 45 common, 6 rare, 1 epic (daemon) 46 common, 6 rare 44 common, 8 rare 47 common, 5 rare 50 common, 2 rare 49 common, 3 rare 45 common, 6 rare, 1 legendary (malgoth) 47 common, 5 rare 48 common, 4 rare 49 common, 3 rare 47 common, 4 rare, 1 epic (iron maiden) 49 common, 2 rare, 1 epic (blackrock) 42 common, 6 rare 41 common, 7 rare 44 common, 4 rare 45 common, 6 rare, 1 epic (tiamat) 44 common, 4 rare 44 common, 4 rare 42 common, 2 rare 43 common, 5 rare 42 common, 6 rare 44 common, 4 rare 19 common, 1 rare Totals: 1302 common, 128 rare, 4 epic, 2 legendary 64.2k gold 63 common, 8 rare, 1 epic (sinew feeder) 62 common, 10 rare 65 common, 7 rare 64 common, 8 rare 67 common, 5 rare 56 common, 15 rare, 1 epic (havoc) 64 common, 7 rare, 1 epic (genetics pit) 65 common, 7 rare 65 common, 1 rare Totals: 571 common, 68 rare, 3 epic, 0 legendary 100.4k gold 65 common, 3 rare 56 common, 11 rare, 1 epic (demon of embers) 63 common, 4 rare, 1 epic (dreadship) 57 common, 7 rare 53 common, 11 rare 57 common, 7 rare 58 common, 10 rare 61 common, 7 rare 66 common, 2 rare 61 common, 7 rare 61 common, 7 rare 63 common, 5 rare 61 common, 7 rare 67 common, 1 rare 55 common, 9 rare Totals: 904 common, 98 rare, 2 epic, 0 legendary 10.7k gold 61 common, 6 rare, 1 epic (smog tank) 34 common, 5 rare Totals: 95 common, 11 rare, 1 epic, 0 legendary 10.6k gold 56 common, 8 rare 36 common, 4 rare, 2 epic (bulldozer & sanctuary) Totals: 92 common, 12 rare, 2 epic, 0 legendary 41k gold 41 common, 7 rare 46 common, 6 rare 48 common, 3 rare, 1 epic (blight crusher) 47 common, 5 rare 45 common, 7 rare 46 common, 6 rare 45 common, 6 rare, 1 epic (genetics pit) 42 common, 6 rare 2 common Totals: 362 common, 46 rare, 2 epic, 0 legendary 9.2k gold 41 common, 6 rare, 1 epic (falcion) 38 common, 6 rare Totals: 79 common, 12 rare, 1 epic, 0 legendary 24k gold 91 common, 13 rare 96 common, 8 rare 28 common, 4 rare Totals: 215 common, 25 rare, 0 epic, 0 legendary 8.8k gold 82 common, 6 rare, 0 epic, 0 legendary OVERALL TOTALS: 412.5k gold 3702 common, 406 rare, 15 epic, 2 legendary 89.7454% common, 9.8424% rare, 0.3636% epic, 0.0485% legendary LIST OF EPIC AND LEGENDARY CARDS RECEIVED: Epic: Daemon Tiamat Iron Maiden Blackrock Sinew Feeder Havoc Genetics Pit *2 Demon of Embers Dreadship Smog Tank Bulldozer Sanctuary Blight Crusher Falcion Legendary: Apex Malgoth